


Call of the Fire

by Crazy4abby



Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, and also there may or may not be suicide idealation, contains moments of possible vomit, cus of exile arc why else, i wrote that part a really long time ago but just warning, no beta we die like wilbur soot, or the doomsday stream, spoilers for streams up until 1/6/21, the voices that techno has but all the sbi have them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: The voices have never been particular to Technoblade. Anyone in their makeshift support of family - whether that is in name or blood or bonds - can tell you that much. They found each other because of the voices.Tommy's, in particular, love height and fire.Alternatively, really made me sad.Read the tags before reading pls. I am not responsible for any conditions brought onto you by reading this fic. You read at your own expense.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083617
Comments: 8
Kudos: 286
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Call of the Fire

The voices have never been particular to Technoblade. Anyone in their makeshift support of family - whether that is in name or blood or bonds - can tell you that much. They found each other _because_ of the voices. 

\--*---

Each of their voices called for something different. Technoblade’s called for blood - _Blood for the Blood God_ \- and all that. They each have their own nicknames for their voices, but they all collectively call it Chat, for the most part. They can’t hear each other’s voices but that doesn’t stop the voices from interacting with each other- in a way that they themselves don’t understand. 

Phil’s voices call for adventure and new things and people and places but they call for this makeshift family he has made for himself. He travels to the End multiple times and fights multiple dragons. He makes a name for himself and when he comes across the others, he guesses it’s time to slow down on the travel and focus on his friends.

Wilbur’s voices call for freedom. His voices are the most volatile and they change at the blow of the wind. When they win independence for L’Manberg, he’s never heard the voices sing so _loud_ and he loves the buzz and excitement that come from the voices. On the other side, when Manberg _explodes_ , they call for blood and he watches the ground crack. He enjoys the buzz until the adrenaline pitters out. The voices die out and he begs Phil to kill him.

Tommy’s voices call for height and the wind blowing through his clothes and ruffling his hair. He builds tall towers and sits on the edge of them. He loves the soft buzz of the voices in his ears. The wind swirls around him and curls into him. He swings his legs back and forth, hanging off of the tower. The wind ruffles his hair again and he holds his hand out to the sky, inviting the wind to rush through his fingers. 

Tommy’s voices also call for fire. He knows it. Phil knows it. Techno knows it. Wilbur knew it. 

Tommy gets exiled from L’Manberg, On one hand, it’s _L’Manberg_ \- he made it with Wilbur and Tubbo and everyone else and it made him so _incredibly_ **_happy_ **. On the other hand, they rebuilt with wood. He and the voices both know better than anyone else that wood burns faster and brighter than most materials in the area. 

He fights the urge to light it up in smoke and _fire_. He puts the match back into his pocket. 

He can do that another day. Another time. Another-

He breathes out. 

\--*-- 

Tommy never told Tubbo about the voices. Never found the need to. He didn’t think that the voices were dangerous at all so he never said anything. 

When Tommy joins Techno in his endeavors, his need for _fire_ grew with the logs added to it. It’s not too long before Tommy entertains the call of the fire. 

He burns down the bee house first. It was too tempting. He lights it from the bottom and is almost entranced by the fire before Techno pulls him away. The entire population tries to save the building but it is too late. The bee house is burned to the ground and Tubbo could do nothing about it. 

When Tommy and Techno get back to the little cottage in the middle of the tundra, Tommy can’t get the wide grin off of his face. 

Later, when he’s buried himself under his blankets in the den he dug out for himself, he comes down from the burning high and realizes what he burnt down. _Tubbo’s Bee House_ … Tears fill his eyes but he does not let them fall. 

_It’s for the discs._ He promised himself. _It’s for the discs._

\--*--

Tommy decides to build an inconvenient tower outside of Technoblade’s house, even when Techno himself refuses. He needs to feel the height. The voices are getting antsy about it. He tries explaining it to Techno about the voices getting antsy and when Techno finally relents, the voices cheer so loud he gets slightly dizzy. 

Tommy ignores the concerned look he gets from Techno after he stumbles. He gleefully starts making a mine for cobblestone and when he finds that chest full of cobblestone in the nether, he knows he is set. He brings the chest full of cobblestone home and he starts building it. 

Eventually he runs out of cobblestone so he resolves to continue another day but he is already high enough that he can feel the gales of wind blowing at him. He lets out a whistle at the view up there. He hears noises coming from below him. 

Techno is climbing up the side of the tower and settles down next to him. 

“You know if Dream comes around and sees this, he will know you are here, right?” Tommy’s breath quickens for a second but he forces himself to calm down.

“If it calms down the voices for even a moment, then I think it’s worth it. I can take an admin. I can’t control the voices.” Tommy tells him. Techno accepts the answer. Techno puts down the chest he had carried up and invites Tommy to look inside. 

Tommy peeks in and gasps when he sees what is inside. His gaze flips up to Techno’s face with awe and starts pulling the stacks of cobblestone out of the chest. He grins and thanks Techno. 

“Dinner is same time. It’s potatoes. If you aren’t there I will eat for you.” Tommy snickers.

“Can I have some carrots with that?” Techno looks up from where he is climbing down and gives Tommy a _look_. 

“If you want carrots than grow them yourself.” and Techno keeps climbing down the ladder. Tommy scowls but starts rifling through the chest Techno left up there. He pulls the cobblestone into his inventory and takes the chest. He ignores the smile bubbling on his face and builds higher and higher and enjoys the soft hum of the buzzing of the voices. 

\--*--

The next day, Techno plants some carrots next to the potato farm, and neither Techno nor Tommy bring it up. They don’t have to. 

Tommy makes a little platform at the top of the tower he made. He brings a sleeping bag up and straps it in so it doesn’t fly away in the wind. He drills into the bottom of a chest and locks it up tight so that doesn’t fly away either. He makes a little roof too, so it doesn’t get snowed on, though it is high above the clouds. 

He doesn’t sleep up there every day but once in a while when even the snow melts and the sun beats down heavily, he’ll fall asleep to the warmer-than-cold breezes that melt through the tower and doze off. 

\--*--

It all comes to a slow with their next communication with Phil. Techno had been waiting for Phil’s next visit to tell him about Tommy’s appearance at his hovel in the tundra. Even maybe invite him to somewhat permanently take up a room in the place since Techno had to work on expanding for Tommy anyway. 

_Ph1lzA whispers to you: they know where you are. get ready old friend._

Techno shows Tommy the whisper and they ponder it a bit before Tommy grabs the communicator out of Techno’s hands and types in a response:

_You whisper to Ph1lzA: ???_

_You whisper to Ph1lzA: who is they_

Techno grabs the communicator from Tommy and reads what Phil sent back aloud. He frowns and glances at Tommy who has wandered back into the kitchen to clean up the remnants of breakfast. 

_Ph1lzA whispers to you: they found the compass_

_You whisper to Ph1lzA: WHO_

_Ph1lzA whispers to you: quackity and a gang_

_Ph1lzA whispers to you: they have netherite_

Techno ponders a few different strategies, but Phil sends another message.

_Ph1lzA whispers to you: big q, ranboo, tubbo, and fundy_

Techno points the communicator away from Tommy’s sight. He knows the boy is close to Tubbo. 

“Tommy, things aren’t looking too good.” Tommy turns to face him from the kitchen where he had been washing the dishes they used for breakfast. 

“What?” He reluctantly shows Tommy the whispers and watches his face cycle through many different emotions before it settles on a bittersweet one. 

“It was always going to come to this, wasn’t it?” He asks rhetorically, voice hoarse from emotion. 

“Tommy you don’t have to-” Techno takes a breath, “Tommy you can hide away in your tower while this goes on. I’m not going to force you to fight Tubbo for me.” Tommy sighs and collapses on one of the cushioned seats that Techno had put together for the cottage. 

“It was going to happen whether I was here or at Logsted- Logstedshire.” Tommy stutters. 

“Okay then. I have something I want you to see, Tommy. Before you agree to actually join me. I want you to know what you are getting into, Tommy.” Techno motions for Tommy to follow him. Techno leads him outside and glances up at the sun to see how much time he has left before they get here. 

_A couple more hours, at the least_ . _Good. I have time._ He leads Tommy through the snow, stopping to form a button with a stone he found. 

“This is a very suspicious wall.” Tommy tells Techno. Techno chuckles at the comment.

“It was a lot more suspicious than when I first got here, trust me.” Tommy lets out a hesitant laugh. 

“I’d fucking believe it.” Tommy tells Techno. Techno presses the button into the stone and the door opens to reveal Techno’s vault. 

“HOLY _SHIT_!!!” Tommy shrieks. “WHAT THE FUCK, TECHNO!” 

In the middle of the room, is an armor stand holding full netherite armor. Decorating each of the walls is _rows of wither skulls_. 

“ _WELCOME HOME_ _THESEUS_ _!_ ” Techno yells. Techno ignores the yelling in the back of his head, screaming _“HE SAID THE LINE!!! HE SAID THE LINE GUYS!”_

“Welcome home indeed.” Tommy whispers to himself. He drops the rucksack bag he had been carrying over his shoulder onto the ground next to his beat up sneakers. 

\--*--

Techno ends up giving Tommy the netherite armor on the stand. It’s been a while since Tommy has had a pair of armor to call his own and to actually _keep_. He’s so used to Dream destroying his armor and feels so out of water when he slips on the protective netherite-weaved cloth over his clothes. He slips the cloth over his iron-toed boots and ties it down to secure it. 

He pulls the pants of the armor up and secure his gold-buckled belt around it. He slips the chestplate over his shirt and tugs it down. He lingers on the feel of the armor in his hand and holds the hard helmet in his hand. 

_This, is my armor. Fuck you Dream._

\--*--

Tommy doesn’t linger at the armor stand for long. He has a fight to win. He and Techno sit at the little table that Tommy had carved. Tommy slurps on some carrot stew that they had made the night before as loudly as he can. He watches Techno’s eyebrows twitch as he does this and almost breathes the stew down the wrong pipe.

He snickers at the deep sigh that Techno lets out. Techno takes another bite out of his baked potato and they pass the time playing footsie under the table. Tommy snickers again as he manages to tackle Techno’s foot into an impasse. 

“ _Hello?_ ” They both here. Tommy slips his hand into his boot and grips his hand around the knife he hides in it. Techno approaches the door and flings it open. Standing a bit away from the door, with a blue sheep on a lead, is Ghostbur. 

“ _Oh, hello Technoblade!_ ” The cheery ghost chimes. The ghost gasps, as he seems to realize something, “ _Oh, have you met Friend yet? Have I introduced you?_ ”

“Wilb- Ghostbur I’m a little busy at the moment.” Techno bites out, glancing at the sun. _An hour at most, probably_. 

“ _Oh! Can I help you? Do you need any help?_ ” Ghostbur asks. Techno glances back at Tommy who shrugs. _That is so not helpful you gremlin child-_

“Uhh, how good are you at violence?” Techno asks Ghostbur. 

“ _Please, please, have some blue. Come here._ ” Ghostbur distracts. He floats up to Techno and gives Techno some blue. 

“Ghostbur- I don’t have time for blue. Techno briefly checks on the potion stands him and Tommy have been monitoring. Still awkward potions. Tommy makes some gestures from the corner of his eye.

“I’m going to go move Carl out of the way. Put him in the vault or something.” Tommy tells Techno, and he leaves through the basement exit. He leaves Techno to converse with Techno. 

“Hey Carl.” He says to the horse. The horse gently neighs in return and butts his hand with his head. Tommy runs his fingers through Carl’s mane before untying the lead and digging a stone out of the snow. Snow is falling gently but fast. Carl’s tracks will be covered by the time anyone gets here. 

He leads Carl to the vault for now and spends some time setting up some water and food for Carl to eat. He closes the vault behind him and slips the button under an ice lake on his way back to the cottage. The sun has lowered in the sky, the sky turning all different shades of purples and pinks. 

He grips the enchanted netherite dipped sword tighter in his grip and approaches the house. The snow falls faster. The light blue cape that adorns his shoulders flaps in the wind. He turns the corner around the house. There, Technoblade is fighting off two attackers. He has a diamond axe caught on his sword and another stuck in his shield. 

He silently progresses around the side of the house. He slips a small potion of strength out of his pocket and gulps it down. He feels the strength coursing through his veins and he flies from behind his cover. He slams into one of them and swings his sword at the other. 

He ignores the yelps and his sword clashes with a last second shield. Tommy drags Techno backwards and the fighting calms for a couple of seconds. 

“To- _Tommy?!_ ” Tubbo shrieks. Tommy’s face softens. “Tubbo.” He says softly. He brings his hand up to the compass that still hangs around his neck. The red hand on it points directly up to Tubbo. 

“I thought- I thought that you-” Tubbo whispers. Tommy raises an eyebrow.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Tommy asks him. 

“But the tower- and it was blown up and-” a sob escapes Tubbo. 

“Oh.” Tommy realizes it. Tubbo must have seen Logstedshire. He realizes now that it might look worse than it actually is back at Logstedshire. “You saw that.” 

“Yeah.” It came out of Tubbo’s mouth like a whisper. 

“Dream did a lot of shit things to me. I realized a shit ton of things when I was left alone by that fucker.” Tommy tells Tubbo, whose eyes widen at the statement. “Everything that’s ever gone wrong in this fucking nation has had Dream as a permanent _cause_.”

Tommy can see the confusion on their faces and his open fist clenches tightly. 

“You weren’t there, Tubbo.” Tommy’s voice shakes but he moves on as strongly as he can. “ _He_ is one of the main reasons Wilbur went fucking insane- gave him the fucking TNT in the first place. He blew up L’Manberg because of an _agreement_ he had with Dream. He fucking _manipulated_ and **_gaslighted_ ** me and I could do nothing about it until I left that godforsaken place, _Tubbo_.” 

Techno could hear the frustration growing in Tommy’s words from the other side of the field, where Tommy was talking to Tubbo. 

“Surely not-” Tubbo begins, breath quickening. 

“ _Surely not_ ” Tommy mocks. Techno takes a closer look at Tommy and realizes something. That isn’t Tommy anymore.

\--*--

The thing about the voices is that in times where they run rampant, they _control_ the person they haunt. There have been points in time where Techno has been overrun by the Chat and he has woken up in pools of blood and mountains of bodies. There have been times when Phil gets overrun by his own voices and he wakes up in the middle of nowhere- somewhere so far out, it takes him days to return to the last location he remembers being in.

Techno thinks that Tubbo may have noticed but he can’t tell. Techno only dives for Tommy when he pulls a flint and steel out of his pocket. 

“Chat, I think you need to leave Tommy alone. Haunt him later.” and the red leaves his eyes with a wail. Tommy himself blinks the red away. He seems disoriented but Techno turns back to Tubbo.

“I think you need to head back to L’Manberg and rethink everything. Get off my fucking property.” and with that, Techno subsequently kicks them off of their his property. Ranboo drags Fundy away and Tubbo grabs Quackity by the wrist, the man fuming but powerless to his president. 

\--*--

“I think we get Phil out here next. I don’t want him in L’Manberg right now. Too close to Dream.” So Techno and Tommy decide to put saving Phil on the agenda for next. Phil was put on house arrest after the Butcher Gang found the compass. 

He has been stuck in his house ever since, looking over Friend for Ghostbur more than once. He’s been working on his basement since forever and is close to getting into the void. 

Phil finds himself explaining things that he does to the Chat, in an effort to make himself less lonely. 

“So you see, chat. I was thinking I move the bedrock down here and open the void into the basement. Make it an unfortunate trip if someone were to… _misstep_ when coming down here.” Phil chuckles. 

He jumps down the side and checks the durability on the boots. It’s way down. He can’t break them just yet but he needs them low enough he can break them at a moment’s notice.

\--*--

Tommy and Techno are halfway to L’Manberg for a recon mission when they get the message.

_Ph1lzA whispers to Technoblade: I found a way to escape._

_Ph1lzA whispers to Technoblade: whereabouts are you?_

Tommy and Techno look at each other. 

“Heck yeah.” Techno whispers at the same time Tommy says “Fuck yeah.” 

_Technoblade whispers to Ph1lzA: omw_

_Technoblade whispers to Ph1lzA: where are you?_

_Ph1lzA whispers to Technoblade: behind Eret’s tower_

“Where is Eret’s tower?” Techno asks Tommy. Tommy takes a moment to think about it.

“It’ll be easier if I can show you. Behind it, right?” Techno confirms this and they hop through the main portal. Quickly, Tommy pushes Techno through the backgrounds and they stealthily make their way to Phil’s location. It takes them a couple of minutes, but they get there. 

\--*--

They make it out with all of their lives in tact. Tommy isn’t quite sure how they do it but they manage it. The voices help them safely avoid threats to them because the chat has heard it wide and clear that Techno isn’t in a fucking around mood when it comes to saving Phil. 

When they exit the portal, Phil uncurls his wings and revels in the feeling of the freedom of his wings. The wind ruffles the feathers of his wings and Tommy grips Phil’s hand lightly- light enough that Phil almost thinks that he imagines it but when he subtly glances down to check. He doesn’t mention anything about it. 

\--*--

_He places TNT everywhere. On the chests, on the furnaces, in the doorway. He lines up some redstone powder and leads it to a lever outside. He clicks the lever._

_He watches it explode with a grand smile and walks away. He needs to change his suit coat. It has an unfortunate redstone and soot stain covering it._

\--*--

“So the old laws Wilbur wrote out are still valid? That’s good.” Tommy turns to Techno next to him. 

“That means that Dream will be wearing no armor.” Ranboo nods awkwardly and fiddles with the sleeve of his nice clean suit coat. 

“Alright Tommy. Let’s get that disc of yours back.” Techno tells Tommy with a wild grin. Ranboo slips away awkwardly. _He isn’t a traitor, right?_

\--*--

It’s all gone. In a blur, L’Manberg is a crater and Tommy feels like he caused it, even though the reason was bullshit because he did _not_ blow up the Community House. ( _Does that really seem like it could_ **_only_ ** _be a Tommy thing to do?_ ) Tommy shakes off the empty thought. 

Techno _betrayed_ him again. _Phil_ betrayed him. His- his father since _forever_ had left him for Techno. Tommy swallows bitterly. He should have known.

Techno has always been the favorite.

…

Tommy’s voices have been silent since the beginning of the Doomsday. He… isn’t sure why. He’s been confused all day. There are too- _There are too many things to focus on-_

A panic bubbles up in his stomach and crawls up his throat and he thinks he might vomit if he doesn’t calm down soon. 

He stares into a burning fire- leftover from the explosions. Distantly, he can hear Tubbo chattering next to him and even farther away he can hear Ghostbur raising his voice- _yelling_ at someone. He doesn’t know who.

The fire doesn’t spark the same warmth that it used to. The wind blowing through him no longer pleasantly chills him. The voices are gone and Tommy is empty. 

Tubbo’s hand grips his tighter.

Maybe he isn’t _so_ empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> been writing for a while. the end has been rewritten at least a hundred times because canon writes faster than I do. also this is probably the longest thing I have written at the time it is being published so exciting stuff :)


End file.
